the new girl in school
by sasukes-little-sis
Summary: what if ryoma had a cousin that loved soccer but hated tennis. What is his cousin was there part of the series. What if his cousin came to live with him and made their lives alot more interesting. Well meet his cousin Inuka. Eijixinuka Ryomaxsomeone


The Girl Who Changed Everything

By sasukeslilsis

_The crowd was going wild at the soccer championship that would prove which team was the best. The score was a tie and had to go over time, but the score never changed . Now the two teams had to do penalty kicks. Both teams were put under a lot of pressure for this being their first championship. I gulp at the thought of losing and hearing it from everyone at my school. I couldn't bear that since, I'm already hated by everyone. I look behind me to see my teammates looking nervous as well. Thank god I wasn't the only one. Of course I would have a lot of pressure built on me since I'm the last one to kick. _

_So far only two from each team had gone, only two had scored out of the four. I cursed silently at the fact that we were still tied. I take a deep breath and hold it as one of my teammates get ready to kick. The tension was a heavy one. I could almost see the sweat running down his face like a little waterfall. He backs up and runs for the kick. It looked like he put his whole being into the kick because, the goalkeeper ducked down as the ball sped towards him._

'_**Swish'**_

_The ball spun in the net with great speed and dropped. The kicker jumped up and down as if it was his first goal he made(it kinda was). He runs over to us and hugs me. Great when did I become a teddy bear. I shove or rather pushed him off rather roughly and watched as the other kicker get ready for his kick. The team wasn't paying attention since the kicker was a substitute for the kicker I accidently kicked very very hard. It wasn't my fault since he got in front of the ball. He just popped out of no where. Anyway this was the substitutes first time in a game. So the team thought they could win, but you know weird stuff do happen. Like on how the substitute made the goal. I stare in shock as did the kicker._

_Crap._

_This isn't good. If we don't finish this soon I'm going to get one of my headaches. My team was also getting rather tired. Not only that but its like freezing out here and, I __**hate**__ the cold. I shove past everyone and get to the front. I don't care if it wasn't my turn. I just want this game over and done with. The referee didn't seem to object since he wanted this over as well. _

' _Hey get your damn captain' s ass up here so we can kick!' I yell. He have better get up there or I'll sock him so hard he won't wake up in moth. I see the captain rush up to the front and glares at me. I 'humph' and stop the ball that was rolled to me. I move it under my foot getting the feel of it and, move back a little. I look beside me to see the other captain grinning. I knew what he was thinking. There was no way I was going to make it because, I'm a damn girl. Man was I going to show him wrong. I run up to the ball and kick it with my hardest. The ball hover over the grass at first then rises, but it never went in._

"_**BANG"**_

_The ball dropped down like a rock with air spewing out of it. Everyone looked at with shock and confusion. Okay mostly shock since I was the only one confused. The ref walks up to the now flat ball._

"_**BANG"**_

_the ref falls backwards with blood oozing out of him. I don't know why but I screamed. Everyone screams as well and takes cover. The players lie on the ground covering their heads and, the people in the stands are going crazy, hiding behind bleachers and running around. I just stood there, I don't know why but just did. I look around as if lost. _

"_**BANG"**_

_More screams echo around the stadium. I hear a scream of agony as I saw a player with blood on him. I freeze in fright. For the second time in my life I'm seeing people dying and I'm doing nothing to help the people...again. I feel a sharp pain in my head. I hold it with my hands as images flash threw my head. _

"_**BANG"**_

_Not only did my head hurt but, my shoulder have this screaming pain in it. I hear screams as I fall down from the sudden impact. I see blood flying and catch a figure dressed in black. His eyes were as red as my blood. His smile looks just like the man who I have a passionate hatred for._

"_**BANG"**_

_The whole world turned black on me for I hear one last scream from the people._

My eyes shot open as my body, which sent my clinging cat off me. I take big breaths as if I was running for three days straight without stopping. I hold my head as the pain worsen with every breath I take. Where's my damn medicine when I need it. I look around frantically hoping to see it but failed miserably. I gasp at the pain as it sharpens with every move I make.

"**BANG"**

My eyes widen in fear and my whole body shook. I look outside to see nothing there but my uncle and cat. An idea popped up. Maybe I can get my uncle to get me my medicine wherever it is. As I'm about to open my window that 'bang' noise came again but only softer. Not only that but it didn't sound like a gun. It was more like a racket hitting against something. While holding my head I walk over to the door and press my ear against it.

"**BANG"**

The sound echoed through my whole head. I glared at the door knowing who it was. It was my idiotic cousin of mine. Mad I flung the door right open to reveal him, but his hand was bringing down the thing that was making the noise at the same time. Guess where it landed. Thats right, it landed on my head that was killing me already. Did I mention that it was a tennis racket and that my cousin was the best player out there. So that equaled to a hard hit on the head. Damn.Him.To.Hell. I hold my head closer to me as if the world depended on it. I look at my cousin to see him walking away.

"What was that for!"I yell. He looked back at smirked.

"You looked like you weren't fully awake and, that you needed to get ready for the first day of school." Damn, if looks could kill he'd been on his way to whatever place he was to go. I 'humph' and walk into the bathroom to see if my medicine was in there. I also needed to take a shower but the medicine is more important. I really don't feel like going to the hospital.

Thats right I never introduced myself. I'm Inuka Uchiha, I came from a town called Kyoto. I used to live with my brother Sasuke since our parents "abandoned us". "Abandoned us" sounds better then "murdered in front of us" or "taken away from us in a cruel way" since it happens a lot. Anyways my brother(sasuke), his girlfriend(sakura), and his best friend(naruto) went off to collage(A/N: I'm just using the names since I couldn't of anything else). They were supposed to have taken me but, the other side of the family stepped in saying on how its bad for me to move when I have so many friends here. As if, I don't have any friends because I have "problems." I just have a weird illness that the doctors haven't come up a name for. My brother was a uncomfortable about since we have never really been separated before. Even Sakura and Naruto were against it, but somehow I ended up here. I was told that the dean wouldn't allow it. He said that my brother should let me stay with them or give me up for adoption. I really didn't want that. So I decided to stay where I am today I hated to see my brother go I even cried for the first time since I was six. He was really sorry about it too but, he calls me everyday to make sure I was okay. I also get to see him every month so, I guess its okay. So here I am stuck.

I plopped down on the chair with misery. I had taken my shower, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. The problem was I _still_ hadn't found my medicine. I felt like I was dying with this headache. Oh this isn't a migraine, oohhh nooo it was worst. Its like some wacking their hardest with a hammer or someone piercing a needle into my head and brain. The doctors say that I get it when I'm stressed or remember something I hate. For instance that dream I had stressed me out by see the people around me dying like my parents. Not only that but I saw the images flash threw my mind so, that makes it a bonus on pain.

I see my cousins cousin come at me with breakfast. I look up to see her place it in front of me and watch to see if I would gag. I guess I forgot to mention that if I have a stomach that can't stand way too much fat like eggs or any other American food. So only thins I eat are fish, apples, and sometimes dumplings. I look at the food to see it okay and sigh. She gives me a worried look.

"Are you okay Inuka- chan. You don't look to good." Nah u think.

"No I can't find the medicine for this headache and I miss oni-chan," I mumble. She gives me a worried look and runs out of the kitchen. I hear footsteps come beside me and see the shadow move to a kneel. It was Ryoma, the cousin who tried to knock the door down with a racket. I feel his hand on my forehead.

"I guess me knocking the door with the racket stressed you out to give you this fever." I did a little nod but, not too much to hurt it even worse. He gets up and looks in the cabinets for my medicine. I slightly smile because Ryoma reminds me a lot of oni-chan when he starts to worry. This what I like about this family, when they worry its like my old family. Ryoma is like my brother, my uncle is like my father, Ryoma's cousin is like a sister, and my aunt is like a mother.

Ryoma found the medicine and got the needle. He poked the needle into the medicine and reached the measurement needed. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm and injected the liquid into me. I was used to it by now since I take it every other week. The medicine spread through my body in icy way but in a good way. He took the needle out and patted my head like I was some cat. I stayed in my old position and waited for the medicine to relive my body. When I felt my body relax I lifted my head.

"Thank you soo much Ryoma I feel soo much better now." I said in a giddy way. This what I liked about the medicine. It made me happy when I didn't want to be happy.


End file.
